90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams
WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams is an animated television series based on the comics series of the same name by Jim Lee. WildC.A.T.s had only thirteen episodes and featured a more family-friendly storyline. As a result there were numerous changes from the source material, such as Voodoo being an adolescent rather than an ex-stripper and Lord Emp being an ordinary human. The group was composed of all the original 'C.A.T.s and the major villain was Helspont, but the Troika and the Coda were also featured. Plot 10,000 years ago, amidst a war that spanned millennia, the Kherubim and Daemonites crashed on the planet Earth. While the Kherubim assimilated, the Daemonites carried their plans of domination underground, until which time they could resurface and conquer not only Earth… but the entire galaxy. Now... the time has come, necessitating the Kherubim and their descendants to emerge, mobilize and form the Covert Action Teams (WildC.A.T.s). Their mission: to fight the evil Daemonite forces and ensure the safety and sovereignty of the planet. Characters Spartan (voiced by Rod Wilson) Zealot (voiced by Roscoe Handford) Voodoo (voiced by Ruth Marshall) Grifter (voiced by Colin O'Meara) Maul (voiced by Paul Mota) Warblade (voiced by Dean McDermott) Void (voiced by Janet-Laine Green) History The WildC.A.T.s television series was created in 1994 and aired on CBS. The series was produced by WildStorm Productions in association with Nelvana. Although DC Comics owns the rights to the characters (due to DC's 1999 purchase of WildStorm), FUNimation Entertainment distributed the series' run on DVD, which was released on July 19, 2005. It is now out of print, but a digital copy of the series is available through Amazon Instant Video at Amazon.com. The series featured a rock soundtrack, and a theme song performed by Sheree Jeacocke and Gerry Mosby. WILDC.A.T.S, along with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Skeleton Warriors, was grouped into the "Action Zone" block of CBS. The series was canceled around the same time that the "Action Zone" block was officially retired. Differences From the Comics The main differences of the series and the comic books were: *Jacob Marlowe, the Kherubim Lord Emp, was an ordinary human. *Warblade discovers his powers when he becomes part of the group, in the first episode. Because of this, he is the group's rookie, a position occupied by Voodoo in the comic book. *Void is an android and a Kherubim artificial intelligence. *Majestic is an antagonist, obsessed with finding the Orb and destroying the Daemonites. *Max Cash, Grifter's comic universe younger brother, is the older brother, and the leader of an International Operations special unit called the Black Razors. *Pike, who in the comics is a human/Kherubim hybrid working for the Daemonites, is a Daemonite himself in the TV series. *Voodoo is a telekinetic in addition to being a telepath. *Voodoo is not an ex-stripper in the animated series. *Maul does not have a human form; his giant purple form is permanent. In addition, he becomes more enraged as he grows in size, as opposed to losing intelligence. *Zealot and Grifter become a couple by the series' end. *Spartan was a Kherubim rebuilt as a cyborg instead of being an android. Episodes WildC.A.T.s has a total of 13 episodes contained in 1 season that were produced from October 1994 to January 1995. Category:1994 Premieres Category:1995 Endings Category:Shows Category:Syndicated Shows